If It Helps, I Know Your Name
by LULZRANDOMMAN
Summary: Arisu, a fire nation girl, joins Aang, Sokka and Katara on their trip to the northern water tribe. But how how will this affect Zuko when he realises Arisu is his fiance from 3 years ago? Please Read, this is a fail summary :P T for safety! zukoOC.
1. Prequel Part 1

It's been 3 years. I'm still not over it though. And I don't think I ever will be. I wonder where he could be now?

FLASH BACK

"Arisu." said Father, looking up from where he and mother were sitting on the couch.

"Hnn? What is it father?" I replied, looking up.

"We were thinking," said mother, in her usual sweet and gentle voice, "You're thirteen now, and we think it'll be good if you got engaged now."

My eyes widened. What? ENGAGED?

"But I'm thirteen!"

"Thirteen is old enough," said father, looking rather annoyed with me.

"His name is Zuko? The fire lord's son!" Mother added, giving me a look that said _I'm Sorry._

My eyes just got wider.

A PRINCE? Wow! But why would he want to marry me? Father is a Commander I guess. The famous Commander Zhao.

A part of me really didn't want to go through with this. It wanted me to get up and stamp my feet and say no. But who was I to say anything? I guess they needed me to do this.

I smiled at them. "I guess I'll meet him first, then? And we'll see if he's nice."

END FLASH BACK

I sat up, rubbing my eyes and looking around. Today was the day that father returned to the Fire Nation! Of course the great Commander Zhao was always busy.

I jumped up quickly, put on a dress and opened the windows breathing in the fresh air. I really appreciated the kind of view the windows in my bedroom gave me. Father never allowed me to go anywhere, and from my windows I could see people going about with their daily lives. Students practicing fire-bending, merchants selling fire flakes in a box and little children pestering their parents to buy them toys. I only wish I had that kind of freedom.

"Arisu?" One of the maids called, "Your father's here!"

I smiled and said a quick thank you, before running off for the main room.

"Father! Welcome back." I curtseyed, knowing he wouldn't appreciate bad manners.

Mother smiled next to us. "Good Morning, Arisu."

I smiled and said good morning back.

"Ahh, Arisu," said Father, "I have something for you,"

One of the servants brought in a small box, and opened it, revealing a necklace. It was a small jade chain with a sparkling red pendant.

"Thank you!" I said, as the servant helped me put it on, "It's beautiful."

Mother came buy my room as I was looking through the window. There was a festival on our street today, and even more people than usual were there. I only wish I could join in.

"Arisu,"

I looked up and smiled. "Hi."

AKIRA POV

She looked really sad. Maybe she missed him. Maybe she wanted to go outside. It wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her about Zhao meeting Zuko at the docks. About how she had a chance of meeting him again. But Zhao wouldn't like it. He would get angry. He would get angry if Arisu knew, and if he knew _I _told her.

Smiling, I hugged Arisu, and asked her whats wrong, flicking her long black hair away from her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She smiled, "Nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie, Arisu," I frowned, "Some thing's bothering you."

She didn't answer.

I knew that I had to tell her. But what if Zhao was right? What if she did run away? So what if she did? She has a right to freedom. But I didn't want her to get hurt. With all these thoughts running in my head, the same thing always came up. _Zhao wouldn't like it._

I sighed and got up, walking towards the door. But when I was nearly there, I stopped. I didn't want Arisu to be unhappy. And I couldn't continue listening to Zhao.

"Arisu? There's something I have to tell you."

**A/N: This is the edited version of my original chapter 1, cos after I read a review, I realised I actually left out a lot of details D:**

**Thank you, SeraphielSong xD I appreciate the help.**

**And thank you for all nice reviews :D I'll update soon, please review :D**


	2. Prequel Part 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They're very encouraging! **

**I changed the first chapter so if you haven't seen that, go have a look :D**

**Thank you!**

* * *

I was surprised mother told me. She always seemed to agree with everything father said. And father would not want to let me know if he met Zuko at the docks.

He started hating Zuko ever since he was banished, and would not stand anyone mentioning him.

"Arisu, promise me you won't do anything rash and stupid," said Mother, looking into my eyes.

"I won't, I promise," I say, looking away.

I had to leave and look for Zuko, even if I was only doing so to get away from the house.

I'm sorry I couldn't tell mother, but she wouldn't understand.

"Goodnight," I said, giving her a hug.

"Goodnight,"

I waited until she left, and started packing a bag with food and gold coins.

I spotted something on my bedside table. A journal. A gift from my mother on my last birthday. I never wrote in it, since I never did anything interesting enough to write down in a journal. I stuffed it in my bag and looked out the window.

It was getting dark outside, but the festival continued. Happy looking children and their families past by.

With one last look back, I jumped out of the window and hurried into the crowd.

"Excuse me? Hello? Does anyone know where the docks are? Excuse me?"

I called through the crowd, but my voice died away in the commotion and music. A parade came marching through, pushing me to the side.

It shouldn't be that hard to find the docks, they were very close - which is the reason father came home for a few days.

"Does anyone know which way the docks are?"

I sat down near a wall and sighed.

Why did I ever think I could do this? I never get anything right! I've never done anything useful! My parents would be glad to be rid of me.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I started to cry. I couldn't help it. I've never been any help to anyone. I was always just a burden. I just wished I could be less useless...

FLASHBACK

"_But...I don't want to marry him." I said quietly, looking down. We just came back from meeting Zuko for the first time. I didn't like him much back then._

_Father turned bright red, "You WILL marry him. You WILL do what I say and you WILL not speak out against me. Is that understood?"_

"_But..."_

"_You WILL marry him! This will be the MOST useful thing you've ever done! Because you've NEVER done anything worthwhile with yourself before. Don't you want to HELP YOUR FAMILY, Arisu? You WILL do what I say!"_

_I stared at my feet, holding back tears. "Yes, father."_

END FLASHBACK

"Hey, um, are you okay?" I looked up, and saw a boy around my age, looking rather concerned.

I wiped my tears away and smiled. "I'm fine,"

"Are you looking for your parents?"

"No, I'm fine,"

"Okay, if you're sure," He started walking away. I should have asked him where the docks are!

"Wait!" He stopped, and I ran up to him.

"Do you know where the docks are?"

He smiled. "Yes, that's where I'm going now! Follow me."

He took my hand and pulled me along in the crowd, making me turn bright red. Hey? I haven't seen anyone my age in 3 years.

"Here we are!" said the boy, as we arrived at the docks.

"Thank you so much!" I said, smiling.

"It was no problem! Bye." "Bye!"

Now all I had to do was look for Zuko's ship. I was so excited! What would it be like seeing him again after 3 years? He would be glad to see me, right? I hope so. He wouldn't have changed much. Apart from being banished and all. But he's still allowed in docking areas, He would smile and hug me and tell me that he loves me...

At least, maybe that's what it would be like if I could find him. I searched the whole dock area. He must have left. So what would I do now? Why do I never think things through?

I couldn't go home again. I couldn't be with Zuko.

I could...I could... "Boat ride! Boat ride! Anywhere in the world! Low prices!"

I could go somewhere far away, and start a new life there! I felt bad for leaving my parents, but not bad enough to go back.

Kyoshi Island seems nice. It's in the earth kingdom, and being and island, it was cut off from other places. No one would recognise me there.

"Excuse me?"

The man turned around and smirked. "Lookin' for ya parents, little girl?"

I frowned. "No, how much would a ride to Kyoshi Island be?"

"That's a bit far, little girl, two gold coins."

I smiled. I had two gold coins. I had MORE than two gold coins.

**A/N: Second Chapter's finally done! I had trouble with this one. Probably because nothing's happening! It's so boring D:**

**Please Review, next one will be out soon :D**

**And then something will finally happen! ;)**


	3. Kyoshi Island

**A/N: Now this is where the story really starts :P**

**Sorry about the lack of Zuko, will make up for in flashbacks :)**

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

* * *

On Kyoshi...

"I know it seems wrong to run, but it's the only way!"

Aang looked down. "I'll call Appa,"

"Come on, Katara!" Aang sat on Appa's head and helped Katara up.

"Aang! Wait, there's a girl sleeping in the saddle!" Katara took a glance at the girl again and realised she was wearing...a fire nation dress. Katara gasped. "And she's from the fire nation!"

"We'll worry about that later, we've got to get Sokka! Yip yip!"

As Sokka climbed on Appa wearing his pretty dress, Katara glanced back worriedly at the fire nation girl. She was small and skinny with long black hair, and looked harmless enough. But she was still from the fire nation.

"I know it seems wrong, but Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we stayed. They're going to be okay, Aang."

The girl in the red dress turned over in her sleep, and started sleep talking. "Zuko? Oh, it's Zuko? Hi, Zuko! Haven't seen you in a while, Zuko. Oh, you want me to kiss you Zuko? Just this once, then."

She started making little kissing noises, which caught Sokka's attention.

"WAIT A MOMENT!" screamed Sokka, "WHOSE THAT? SHE'S FROM THE FIRE NATION?" Sokka jumped up and down on the saddle.

No one was paying attention to him though, because Aang had jumped down into the ocean, onto the Unagi, and was spraying water all over the village on Kyoshi Island, putting out the fire.

"I know, I know, that was stupid and dangerous!"

"Yes, it was," said Katara, smiling, hugging a blushing Aang.

"Hey, hey," Sokka crossed his arms, "That's very sweet and all, but whose THIS?" he pointed at the sleeping girl.

"We...don't know," Aang scratched his head, laughing nervously.

* * *

Zuko growled, fire shooting out of his hands. They were soaking wet, and the Avatar escaped.

And there was someone else on the back of their sky bison. Someone in fire nation clothes, and she looked very familiar. But it couldn't be Arisu, right? Her father would never allow her to leave her house! And she always listened to her father.

FLASHBACK

Zuko took Arisu's hand, looking in her eyes. "You could come with me,"

She closed her eyes, tears running down her cheek. "I'm sorry Zuko, father would never allow me,"

"Then don't tell him,"

"I'm sorry." The tears were coming down faster now, and she couldn't see clearly any more. That was good, it meant that she didn't have to see his hurt face.

But she couldn't betray her own father. He cared about her, right? She mattered to him.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, turning away, "I'm sorry..."

END FLASHBACK

"Really Zuko," Uncle's voice interrupted Zuko's little flashback moment, "Did you have a run in with some rain? Have some hot Jasmine Tea before you get a cold,"

Zuko growled, taking the towel Uncle offered him.

"The Avatar will not escape again,"

* * *

**A/N: **

**LOL at sleep talking Arisu :P**

**Thanks for reading :D Please review, will update soon :)**


	4. Mr FlufflePuff and the Fire Nation Girl

**A/N:**

**Sorry about the longness! But I got very sick and couldn't update for about a week. But here it is :P**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews :)**

* * *

"Here we are, the earth kingdom city of Omashu! I used to always come here to visit my friend Bumi!"

The three of them stood, looking out at the wonderful city.

"Wow, we don't have cities like this at the southern water tribe!" said Katara, eyes widening.

"They have buildings that don't melt!" Sokka gaped.

"Let's go slow-pokes, the real fun is INSIDE the city!"

"What do we do about the fire nation girl?" Katara glanced back at the girl in Appa's saddle.

"Oh, we'll just leave her here!" said Aang, grabbing his staff.

"WE CAN'T DO THAT!" yelled Sokka.

"Oh, Appa will take care of her, won't you Appa?"

Appa made his Appa-noise.

"I don't mean that!" said Sokka, "She's from the FIRE NATION! She'll probably just take Appa to her fire nation lands and do creepy fire nation things to him!"

"Don't be stupid, Sokka," Aang waved his hand, "She looks harmless,"

And she really did. She was very skinny and frail looking, but also very pretty.

"FIRE NATION!" stressed Sokka,"Katara?"

"Actually, I think it's fine!" said Katara.

"Besides, we're only going in for a visit, we'll be right back."

* * *

I woke up on a big fluffy cloud. Wait, WHAT?

I felt the leather saddle underneath me, and looked around. On one side, there was the countryside, with wild plants and shrubs as far as the eye can see. On the other, was a huge earth kingdom city, with many walls surrounding it. All these big things made me feel rather small.

I realised I must be sleeping on my new friend.

"Mr Flufflepuff?" I climbed off Mr Flufflepuff and gave him an apple from the inside of the bag I brought with me.

"Mr Flufflepuff, where have you taken me?" I frowned and tutted, pretending to be angry, but laughed when he just opened his mouth for another apple.

"Well," I continued, not sure whether I was talking to myself or Mr Flufflepuff, "We're obviously not on Kyoshi any more! I never should have fallen asleep on you. But you look very comfortable!"

I tried to laugh about it with Mr Flufflepuff, but that was the truth. I really shouldn't have stayed with him, because now I'm far from Kyoshi. But then again, I had no real plans. I could just try starting a new life in the Earth Kingdom City in the distance.

That's a better idea then Kyoshi!

I got up to get Mr Flufflepuff another apple. He was going to eat all my food soon. He munched on the apple, while I unpacked some food I brought with me.

Where am I?

* * *

"I can't believe it," said Katara, "After all that, he was really just your old friend Bumi,"

Sokka, Katara, Aang and Momo were walking back to Appa, ready to continue their journey, but they found the fire nation girl had woken up.

She looked startled to see them.

"Hello!" said Aang, "I'm Aang, and this is Momo, and Katara!"

"Okay, now you can go back to your little fire nation friends and leave us alone," Sokka crossed his arms and frowned.

The girl said a small "Oh" and picked up her bag to leave.

"No, wait!" said Aang, "If you have nowhere to go, you could come with us!"

"What?"

"WHAT?"

"Really?" The girl smiled at Aang

"What are you THINKING, Aang?" exclaimed Sokka, "She's a FIRE BENDER, she'll BURN US ALL TO CRISP!"

"Actually..."

"Then she could teach me! You know I need a teacher!"

"Does she want to teach you?" asked Katara, looking at the girl.

"But I'm not a fire bender," she said.

"See?" said Aang, "She's harmless! Please, can she stay?"

"No!"

Katara looked Aang, who was making huge puppy eyes at her, and then at Sokka, who had crossed his arms and was looking angry, and then at the fire nation girl, who smiled and waved.

"I think she can stay," said Katara, sighing, "But only because you think so,"

"YES! Let's go! Stop being angry, Sokka!"

"What are you doing? Get off Appa, and get in the saddle!"

"I'm not sitting in the same saddle as an evil fire nation worker!"

"But Aang can't drive if you sit there!"

"Don't think of Appa as some machine!"

"I can't drive if you sit here!"

* * *

**A/N: There it is :D Thank you for reading :) Please review if you're reading, I'd love to know what you think of the story and what you think I should do next :D**

**I think I'll get the next one out tonight, to make up for the wait :D**


	5. The Fire Nation's Not Nice

**A/N: Second Chapter this day! To make up for not updating so long!**

**I feel rather proud of myself :P It's not much of a chapter though. Gosh, it's not much of a story! But I'm here to improve my writing with the help of you readers! I realized there's not much Zuko in this at all xD But there will be, there will be :) It's technically only Chapter 3 :D**

**Thank you for the reviews, and for following this story :D It means more to me than you know :)**

* * *

Arisu sat in the saddle, patting Momo and watching the oceans go by as they flew.

"What's your name?" asked Katara, not sure whether to trust her or not.

"Arisu," she smiled, catching Momo before he fell overboard, "Careful, Momo!"

Katara laughed, "I'm Katara,"

"That's such a pretty name," said Arisu, smiling.

"Thank you!"

Sokka glared at them from across the saddle.

"So WHAT, Katara, you're just going to be FRIENDS WITH HER? Next you're going to start doing each other's hair! She's FIRE NATION! Don't you remember? The fire nation killed our mother!"

Arisu gasped, and Katara sighed, before looking up and frowning at Sokka.

"What did Arisu do to hurt you? SHE didn't kill mom! She's not even a fire bender! She's being nice!"

Sokka just pouted and turned around.

"I-I'm sorry about your mother..." said Arisu, looking at her hands. She couldn't think what she would do without her mother. Her mother was like a beacon of light in the huge dreary house she lived in.

"It's okay," Katara looked away, "It was years ago in a fire nation raid..."

Arisu gasped. "A RAID? Why would they start a raid?"

Katara looked at Arisu. "Because of the war, why else?"

Arisu looked confused at Katara. "What war? There's a WAR?"

"For the last hundred of years!" exclaimed Katara.

Both Aang, who had overheard, and Sokka, who was eavesdropping stared at Arisu.

"Wait, you don't happen to have been trapped in an iceberg for a hundred years?" Aang looked up from his Appa string thingies (those things you use to steer horses and stuff! Gosh, I forgot what they're called!)

"What, no!" said Arisu, "I've never been outside my house!"

"The fire nation started it and have been taking over small villages and towns. They wiped all of the Air Nomads!" exclaimed Aang, not too sure whether or not to mention that he was an air bender, and the avatar.

"Oh, no wonder you hate the fire nation! I'm so sorry!" Arisu gasped.

_It can't be! _She thought, _A war? And the fire nation started it? No way!_

But she just nodded and looked sympathetic when Katara told her stories of the fire nation tyranny. She still didn't believe it, of course. She'd have to see for herself. But it made a lot of sense.

_The fire nation started a century old war? The fire nation attacked villages? The fire nation killed their mother? It can't be all our fault!_

On the inside, she started becoming angry with these people for saying all these things. Who were they to accuse the fire nation of such evil!

"See, Sokka?" said Katara, smiling at Arisu "Arisu's innocent. She's never been outside her house, and her parents told her nothing. She's not involved!"

Arisu smiled back gratefully, but on the inside, she was angry.

_The fire nation did no such things._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for making the effort to read through this chapter! :D**

**Please review :)**

**Note to self: Must include more Zuko. :P**


	6. A Memory of Zuko

**A/N: Another Chapter! I'm quite proud of myself for updating so quickly :) But I have to get these out, and I can't wait to actually put some Zuko in this!**

**Oh! And I was thinking of splitting the story up into a couple of stories, because Avatar is just such a long series :) **

**Thank you for the nice reviews :) And a little mention to Izzie-94 whose commented on every chapter :)**

**I appreciate all of you who are reading and giving my story a chance! :D**

**Disclaimer: Avatar belongs to Nickelodeon...I think :)**

* * *

The clearing they camped in seemed quite peaceful. They were on a little plateau made of rock, and beside them, a little stream moved by. Katara folded clothes while Aang lay on a tree.

"You're so hard working!" Arisu remarked, watching as Katara folded and packed the clothing, "Do you want me to help?"

"No, it's fine," Katara said, smiling, "You really don't want to go anywhere near Sokka's laundry."

"Arisu, how did your dress turn blue?" asked Aang.

Aang was right, Arisu's beautiful silk dress had turned from a deep red to a dark shiny blue.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_They just landed in the clearing and Katara had went down the stream to do the laundry._

"_I'll find somewhere to land Appa," said Aang, who took off into the sky with the bison._

"_And leave me alone with someone from the FIRE NATION?" Sokka yelled, making arm gestures at Arisu._

_Arisu sighed, a loud gust of air, which eventually turned into loud coughs._

_Sokka looked alarmed. "Are you alright?" he said, rushing to her side, as the coughs started to reside._

"_I'm- COUGH COUGH – alright," finally, she stopped, and smiled at Sokka, but he just turned around and pouted._

"_Not that I care or anything, its just that if you were sick you could make Katara and Aang sick or something,"_

_It was a small comment that Sokka was just using as a cover up, Arisu knew that, but it was true. Her eyes widened, and she started to panic on the inside. What could she do?_

"_Well, you should change into something else," said Sokka, still not turning to face her, "We don't want anyone knowing you're fire nation."_

"_Oh!" Arisu brightened up, momentarily distracted, "I can turn the dress inside out! Their lining is blue!"_

"_Go on then," said Sokka, turning around and sitting on a rock, "Do whatever,"_

_Arisu smiled. "Not in front of you, silly,"_

_She got off the plateau and started changing behind a large rock._

"_Of course not," said Sokka, blushing._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Great, you're back! What's for dinner?"

Sokka was walking back to the clearing, carrying a small bag.

"We've got a few options," he said, as Aang and Katara gathered around him. Arisu watched from a distance.

"First, round nuts, and some kind of oval shaped nuts? And some rock shaped nuts, which might just be rocks,"

Sokka threw a couple of nuts to Momo, who picked them up and looked at them with interest.

"Dig in!" Sokka smiled.

"Seriously, what else you got?" asked Katara, looking at the nuts.

Sokka looked inside his bag.

But they were all distracted from food when they heard loud crashes and booms.

* * *

They all lay on Appa as he tore through the starlit skies slowly.

"Arisu?" Katara said, not sure whether she was awake or not. Arisu was awake, but Aang wasn't, and neither was Sokka, who was snoring away.

"Thank you, for coming with me to the ship,"

It had been a long day, an emotionally tiring one for Arisu. They met a earth bender named Haru who lived in a village taken over by the fire nation, and tried to help break him out of prison when the soldiers discovered he could earth bend.

She'd seen the fire nation wreak havoc on people with her own eyes, and it was so confusing! She didn't know what to believe any more.

"Me? I didn't do anything! I can't help much, not being a bender and all..."

Katara smiled, although Arisu couldn't see in the darkness. "But you came with me, and that's what matters to me,"

Arisu smiled too. "It's no problem,"

The two soon drifted off to sleep, and Arisu dreamt of something she hadn't meant to think about at all.

* * *

"_Come on Arisu," said Mother, knocking at my bedroom door, "We're going to the palace in 5 minutes! Are you done changing?"_

"_Nearly!" I called back, "Just a moment,"_

_Mother wanted me to wear a nice dress for dinner, but I didn't want to go at all. I wasn't looking forward to have dinner with a Fiance I didn't want to marry. But at least I got to go outside._

_I finished changing and walked outside, smiling at Mother._

"_I'm sorry you have to do this Arisu..." she said, "He can't be that bad, right?"_

* * *

"_How wonderful to see you, Akira, Arisu!" Lady Ursa was bright and friendly...unlike her son._

_It was after dinner and we were all seated on cushions in a lovely warm room with a fire burning in the middle._

_Father and the Fire Lord were talking in another room. Gosh, to think I was that close the leader of the whole of the fire nation!_

_Lady Ursa and Mother exchanged knowing smiles._

"_Zuko, you should take Arisu for a walk around the garden, to make up for how rude you were the other day!" suggested Lady Ursa. She and Mother started giggling quietly when Zuko grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room, through the corridors and into the garden, with me blushing the whole time. _

_He finally stopped at a bench near a fountain and motioned for me to sit down next to him._

_We sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but it was probably only seconds._

"_You...have...a nice garden," I smiled up at him, because he was awfully tall for a 13 year old, and I was awfully short._

"_Thanks, I...uhh...like your dress,"_

_I laughed, because I was outside the confinements of my house, because the stars in the sky were twinkling happily at me, because Zuko was being friendlier than he was when I met him yesterday, and because he just told me he liked my dress._

_And he laughed too._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter :D**

**Please update, I would love to hear from you :)**


	7. The Avatar is

A/N: Hello :)

**Hereee's Another Chapterrr! :D This one's much longer :P**

**Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate that people are taking the time to read and review :)**

**There is no Zuko in this one :(**

**But there would probably be much more Zuko-filled creamy goodness in the sequel :P Which would be like based on Season 2 :)**

**Okay, we've all had enough of listening to Jenni ramble on :D Or...reading :P**

* * *

_Arisu was in her bedroom, and Akira was outside, waiting anxiously for the doctor to finish. Zhao was on his ship, sailing away on some other fire nation mission. But that didn't matter. Arisu had been sick for the last couple of days, and the doctor was here to find out what was wrong._

_Doctor Feng opened the door and closed it behind him._

"_Is she alright? What's wrong?" Akira asked, her face covered with concern._

_The doctor sighed. "I did a full check up. With the symptoms you've described, she has a disease of the blood. It's not contagious, however there is no cure. The symptoms such as coughing, dizziness, fever and headaches will start every now and then, but at other times she'll appear to be fine and she can continue with normal life..."_

_Akira tried to take in everything the doctor said. …...Normal life?_

* * *

"Those clouds look so soft, don't they? Like you could just jump down and you'd land in a big, soft cottony heap,"

"Maybe you should give it a try!"

"You're hilarious,"

"I'll try it!" said Aang, taking his staff and jumping into a nearby cloud.

"Aang?" yelled Arisu, as Katara and Sokka watched him from over the edge of Appa's saddle.

"Turns out clouds are made of water," said Aang, who was dripping wet.

"Hey, what is that?" said Katara, looking at a patch of black land.

"It's like a scar..."

They landed Appa and walked through the ash filled lands. What looked like hundreds of dead trees surrounded them.

"Listen..." said Sokka, "It's so quiet...There's no life anywhere,"

Arisu looked around. To her, it only looked like a burned down trees, but it obviously made Aang, Sokka and Katara unhappy.

"Aang, are you okay?" asked Katara.

Sokka knelt down, and spotted footprints.

"Fire Nation!" he exclaimed, "Those evil savages make me sick, they have no respect for.."

Katara shushed him. "What, I'm not allowed to be angry?"

Aang sat down and sighed, picking up handfuls of burnt soil.

"How could anyone do this? How could I let this happen?"

Slowly, Arisu began to understand, This whole area used to be a wider forest, filled with hundreds of trees and animals. And...the fire nation did this too?

* * *

"Hey, Aang, are you ready to be cheered up?" Aang sat where he was before, looking sad. Sokka sat a few metres away from him, also looking sad. Arisu sat between them, not knowing who she should be looking sad next to.

"No," replied Aang,

Suddenly, Katara threw an acorn at Aang's head. "HEY! How was that cheering me up?"

Sokka laughed. "It cheered me up!" Katara threw an acorn at him too.

"Ow! Yeah, I probably deserved that..." said Sokka, rubbing his head.

"These acorns are everywhere, Aang," explained Katara, "Every one of these will be a tall oak tree one day, and the forest will grow back. All the birds and animals that lived here once will come back."

"Thanks, Katara,"

Arisu smiled at them, feeling glad that Aang was happier. But their happiness was cut short when a figure headed towards them from the distance.

"Hey, umm...Whose that?"Arisu exclaimed. They all turned around, seeing an elderly man with a walking stick.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Sokka.

"When I saw the sky bison, I thought it was impossible," he turned towards Aang, "But those markings, are you the Avatar, child?"

Aang nodded.

"My village desperately needs your help!" he said.

Everyone turned to follow him, but Arisu stayed in her spot.

"Wait...what's an Avatar?"

* * *

"Are you serious?" exclaimed Sokka, "You didn't know?"

They were walking to the village, and everyone was trying to explain to Arisu what the avatar was.

"The avatar is the master of all four elements!" said Katara.

"Wow, really?" Arisu beamed at Aang, "I didn't know you could do that, how smart!"

Aang started turning red. "well..uhh..not really..."

"It takes time to master each element, like a normal bender mastering their own element, and the Avatar has to do it four times..." explained Katara.

"Okay," said Sokka, "Let me explain. Let's say the world is a dead fish, and all the little flies are like the people, and the Avatar is like king of the flies..."

"What? No, Sokka, that's not it!" exclaimed Aang.

"Wow, really?" Arisu beamed at Aang again, "So you're like the king of everyone? I didn't know! Maybe I should have dressed better..."

* * *

Arisu and Katara sat together, watching the forest and waiting for Aang and Sokka to return.

"They'll both be back soon," said Arisu, putting a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"I know," she said.

The elderly man approached them. "You shouldn't worry, I'm sure they''ll be back,"  
"I know," she said.

"You should both get some rest," he said, putting his blanket over Katara, and offering another to Arisu. She smiled gratefully and said a small thank you.

"Everything's going to be okay," said Katara.

"You're brother's in good hands," he continued, "I'd be shocked if the avatar returned without him,"

The sun rose, and Arisu yawned. She didn't realise how late it had gotten. She never got to stay up late back home.

"The sun is rising," said the man, "Perhaps he will return soon,"

The man and Katara turned towards the sun, and Arisu smiled at them both. The man was being very nice to them, and Arisu had began to admire nice people, because they were often so selfless and giving, and from what Arisu knew, that was rare.

* * *

They continued to sit at the wall of the village together when the man left.

Arisu tried to think of something to talk about.

"So that's where you're going? The North Pole?To learn WaterBending? Asked Arisu, in an attempt to break the silence.

"Yes," replied Katara, "I'm surprised you never asked,"

"I just thought you travelled, I never knew you needed somewhere to go to travel,"

"I guess you don't..." said Katara, "But what were you doing on Kyoshi, so far away from the fire nation?"

"I'm surprised you never asked," said Arisu, glad to have something to talk about, to distract Katara from worrying about Aang and Sokka.

So she told Katara everything. Well, almost everything. Not about her being sick. But about being engaged to Zuko, and running away from home, and from her controlling father, and about how glad she was the find new friends.

"Wait, Zuko?" Katara's eyes widened in shock, "The jerk that chases us? He burned down a village!"

Arisu froze. They met Zuko? They knew him? He burned down a village?

If she had known Katara a couple of days ago, maybe she would be angry at her for accusing her Fiance of such things, and start yelling and stamping her feet and generally throwing a tantrum.

But no matter how much she..._loved _Zuko, she couldn't help but know it could be true.

It was probably the burned down forest they saw. Maybe it was knowing that Zuko got angry easily, and that she hadn't seen him for three years. Or maybe it was the burned down forest. And the fire nation soldiers that took over the small village that Haru lived in. Or maybe it was her experience with her father.

But Arisu believed Katara. And she understood why Sokka didn't like her.

"A forced marriage, though?" said Katara, "I'm sorry about that!"

"He can't be that bad," said Arisu, repeating the same words her mother often said to her. _He can't be that bad._

* * *

"It's no use, Arisu, I can't see them anywhere," said Katara, as she and Arisu flew on Appa in an attempt to look for Aang and Sokka.

"Yeah, neither can I," agreed Arisu, "I saw a Sokka shaped tree, but that was probably my imagination..."

"Our best hope is to go back to the village and wait." said Katara, turning Appa around.

"So his name is Appa?" said Arisu, to no one in particular, "It suits him more than Mr FlufflePuff,"

* * *

Arisu was sitting inside what seemed to be the town hall, when she heard Katara exclaim outside. She walked out, and was extremely relieved when she saw Aang and Katara hugging outside.

"Welcome back, Aang," said Arisu, smiling, "And welcome back to you too, Momo,"

Aang smiled back, but his smile sunk when Katara asked, "Where's Sokka?"

"I'm not sure..."

* * *

Katara and Arisu watched from the window as Aang talked to the spirit. Arisu watched him worriedly, expecting the giant monster to crush him any moment. She'd never been this worried since...finding out about Zuko's banishment.

She watched confusedly as Aang showed the spirit the acorn Katara gave him. What was that supposed to do? To her surprise, the spirit turned into a black and white fluffy bear. Everyone inside the building rushed out, as the spirit left, and the captured villagers emerged from a bunch of bamboo shoots.

Katara rushed out to hug Sokka. Arisu smiled at Aang and hugged him, to his – and her surprise.

"You did it, Fly King!" she smiled happily, and Aang smiled too.

"Thank you, great Avatar!" said an important looking villager, "Whatever can we do to repay you?"

"You can give us some, food, and money," said Sokka.

Katara nudged Sokka in the ribs. "Sokka!" "What? We need stuff!"

Arisu smiled.

"It would be an honour to help you prepare for your journey," the man bowed down, and left.

Arisu smiled wider. He was one of those kind people.

"I'm so proud of you, Aang, you figured out what to do all on your own!" exclaimed Katara, looking very proud.

"Actually," said Aang, "I did have a little help, and there's something else,"

"What is it?" asked Arisu.

"I think I found a way to contact Roku's spirit," explained Aang.

"That's great!" exclaimed Katara and Arisu.

"Creepy, but great," remarked Sokka.

"There's a temple on a present shaped island," said Aang, looking faraway, "And if I go there on the solstice, I'd be able to speak with him!"

"But the solstice is tomorrow!" gasped Katara.

"Yeah..." said Aang, "And there's one more problem. The island is in the fire nation."

Katara and Sokka gasped. Arisu was speechless. Going BACK to the fire nation?

* * *

**A/N: Denden dennnnn :)**

**Thank you for reading! :D Please review and I'll update soon :D **


	8. The Winter Solstice

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews ^_^**

**I'm going to start writing in Arisu's POV, it might be a bit easier to follow :D**

**I split this episode up into two chapters, so I'll be posting the next one in...a couple of minutes. LOL :P**

**Thank you if you're still reading this story :) The plot isn't exactly thrilling to read, so I appreciate you're sticking with me here :D**

* * *

"Let's go Appa, come on!"

I watched from a distance as Aang tried to pull Appa away from the village. I didn't want him to have to go to the fire nation by himself! From what I've heard recently, he'd most likely get hurt.

"Look, I'm sorry, but Katara, Sokka and Arisu aren't coming to the fire nation with us!" Aang yelled at Appa.

"I'd never forgive myself if they got hurt..." He said quietly, "SO GET YOUR BIG BUTT OF THE GROUND AND LET'S GO!"

Aang tried once more to get the ten tonne bison to move, but to no avail.

"Please don't go Aang," said Katara. She, Sokka and some other villagers emerged from a building.

"The world can't afford to lose you to the fire nation... and neither can I!"

"She's right, Aang!" I added, from where I was sitting next Appa.

Aang thought for a moment. "But I have to talk to Avatar Roku to find out what my vision means! I need to get to the fire nation temple before the sun sets on the solstice...That's today!"

Aang leapt onto Appa, and began to move, but Katara and Sokka jumped in front of him, and I stood up to follow them.

"We're not letting you go in to the fire nation, Aang," said Katara sternly.

"At least...not without your friends," Sokka smiled, "We got your back,"

Momo jumped onto Aang's shoulder and Appa licked Sokka. "EW!"

"Hey, I'm coming too!" I shouted, climbing up Appa from the tail.

"Thanks, Arisu," said Aang, smiling.

"You have to fly fast to make it before sundown," said one of the villagers, giving Aang a parcel.

"Thank you for your..."

"GO!"

Aang shook the reigns and Appa took off, heading towards the fire nation.

* * *

"Aang, we got trouble!" yelled Katara, turning around to point at a fire nation ship.

"Yeah!" shouted Sokka, "And it's gaining fast!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Zuko's ship!" replied Katara.

"Zuko? You mean...he's in that ship?" I asked, looking down to see a fire nation vessel. Katara was right. He really did follow Aang everywhere! And to think he was so close to me right now! But if she was right, then he also tried to kill them. I wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad.

"You know Zuko?" asked Aang.

"Are you kidding?" I smiled, "We're engaged!"

Sokka and Aang had similar reactions. Both wide eyed and mouths opened in shock.

"Is NO ONE happy about this marriage?" I exclaimed, pouting.

"Good for you," remarked Sokka, sarcastically, "Marrying the world's biggest jerk!"

"Actually, I can't marry him," I said to myself quietly, "Because he's down there, and I'm up here,"

Before anyone could say anything, Katara shouted "FIREBALL!"

Sure enough, a huge flaming ball of fire was heading towards us, but luckily Aang and Appa dodged it.

"Wow, Aang, well done!" I beamed at him.

But it wasn't enough to keep the horrible smell of the missile away, and I started to cough again.

"You have to get out of Zuko's range, before he throws another half-stinker at us!" yelled Katara.

"Can't you make Appa go any faster?" asked Sokka.

The coughs got louder, and I started feeling dizzy.

"Yeah, but there's just one little problem,"

The dizziness was too much, and I blacked out.

"Arisu?"

"Arisu?"

"Wait, what's wrong with Arisu?"

* * *

"You did it buddy!" Aang said to Appa, "Nice flying"

Aang landed Appa in a rocky clearing, and Appa rolled over, nearly crushing Arisu.

"Aah! Appa! Wait! Arisu's still there!" Aang rushed to help Arisu out from under Appa.

"Aww, you must be tired," said Katara, patting Appa on the belly.

"Nope, I'm good, refreshed ready to fight some firebenders!" said Sokka, stretching.

"I was talking to Appa," said Katara, coldly.

"Well, I was talking to Momo,"

"What's wrong with Arisu?" asked Aang, concernedly, laying her near Appa, who was now fast asleep.

"Maybe she's tired," said Sokka, crossing his arms. Though underneath it all, he was probably worried too.

"I just hope she'll be okay if we leave her here..." said Katara.

* * *

I woke up on a big fluffy cloud. Wait, WHAT? De ja vu...

I must have fainted. Sooner or later I was going to have to tell them about my sickness.

'Maybe I should have stayed home, there were doctors and medicine there!' said one half of my brain. The other half said that I'm supposed to be here,and everything would work out soon.

We were in a clearing with blackened rocks around us, and Appa was sleeping peacefully. This must be the island that Aang was talking about.

I felt very proud of myself for figuring this out, but I had a decision to make. Do I stay here and wait, or do I find the others and help?

* * *

I ran around the temple through countless corridors and rooms, but it was no use, I was just going in circles.

I turned around, and decided I would just leave and wait, but as I was walking, I heard loud noises coming from upstairs, it sounded like a fight.

So if it was upstairs, all I had to do was climb the wall and go through one of the windows right? But how was I going to climb up a wall?

Appa!

I ran out of the temple, and down the long winding path, stopping only to start coughing.

_Come on, lungs, don't fail me now! _I thought, starting to walk while coughing. Eventually, I found Appa, and gently tried to wake him up.

"Come on, Appa," I said, quietly, between coughs, "Before we're too late.."

* * *

"Thanks, Appa!" I smiled at him, before climbing through the window that I assumed everyone was in.

Instead, it was empty. Oops, wrong one.

I looked out the window, hoping Appa was still there. And luckily, he was.

"Come on, Appa!" I said, hopping onto him, "Next window!"

Appa flew up to another row of windows. The ones at the very top of the temple. I climbed through one of them, and froze. I don't know what I was expecting to see, but it definitely wasn't that.

Sokka and Katara were chained to a pillar, Zuko was chained to another, and there were fire nation soldiers everywhere. It's the first time I've seen Zuko in years, why did he have to be chained to a pillar?

A couple of people in red cloaks stood in a corner, and...Father was here.

"Father?"

Everyone turned around to stare at me. "Uhh, sorry, bad timing?"

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Thank you for reading :) More will be up soon! And please review to let me know what you think :D**


	9. A Waterbender?

**A/N: The second chapter today, as promised :)**

* * *

"Oh, Arisu," Father smirked, "How nice to see you,"

"This crazy man is your dad?" exclaimed Sokka, who was immediately shushed by one of the soldiers.

Zuko continued to stare at me incredulously, and I could feel myself go red.

"Your mother's been so worried about you," continued Father, who was still smirking, "I suppose you'd be wanting to go home?"

I started to feel guilty. I didn't want to make Mother worry about me, but I didn't want to stay home either. Travelling with my new friends offered so much freedom, so much _choice._

"No," I frowned at him, "I would appreciate it if you untied my friends."

"No," He replied, sarcastically in the same tone, "So you're making friends with Water Tribe peasants now? Go away, Arisu, you're getting in my way,"

"So is that why you kept me locked up in the house all the time?" I asked, finally coming to the realisation, "Because I was getting in your way? Because I wasn't a FIRE BENDER, or a BOY?"

All these things I'd known before – but pushed to the back of my brain – started coming back, and I realised the reason he kept me in the house all the time.

"It was for your own good," said Father, coldly, getting impatient.

"BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT I WAS USELESS!" I screamed, getting angry, "And that all I could do was cook and sew!"

"That's what women do," replied Father.

"You're a horrible father!"

"Well if it makes you feel better," he said, "I'm NOT your father,"

He motioned for the guards to get me get me out of the way. And one of them came up to tie me to a pillar.

"What?"

"I'm always away at sea, always have been," he continued, "It always made me wonder what was wrong when the doctor announced you were a Waterbender,"

"I'm a WHAT?"

"I have no time for you," he said, turning away.

I was so shocked, that I didn't say a word, not even when the doors opened and an old man came out instead of Aang, not even when he started tearing the temple apart, or even when bursts of lava came out of nowhere.

I didn't say anything until Aang appeared, and the four of us jumped onto Appa, and even then, all I said was, "I'm fine," when Katara asked me if I were okay.

I'm a...waterbender?

* * *

Zuko barely made it out of the temple when it was falling apart, and when he got back on his ship, he didn't say a word to anyone.

He walked straight to his bedroom, ignoring 'Sir, are you alright?', 'Where do we go now?' and 'Zuko, dinner is ready! The cook prepared the most delicious roast duck!'.

He closed the door behind him, changed into more comfortable clothes and laid in his bed.

It has been three years since they saw each other. Why did he have to be tied to a stupid pillar?

* * *

**A/N: :) Thanks for reading! This one was a bit short, but because I'm crazy, I decided to split the episode into two parts anyway :P**

**Please review :)**


End file.
